


My Call, My Demand

by Yanaella



Series: Anja [1]
Category: Original Work, Yanaella CES Davaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanaella/pseuds/Yanaella





	My Call, My Demand

“Anja! Anja!”

Only the silence answer. Well, silence and snorts.  
“Anja! Anja!”

Now grumbling can be heard.  
“Anja! Anja!”

She suddenly sat on her bed. At least, her body sat. Her brain was still in dozing mode. A few seconds later, her phone rang. Her brain switched on at once. She knew something was off.

“Yes. What's wrong?”  
“Captain, they struck again. At the hospital, this time. Everyone is a hostage now.”  
“Right. How many?”  
“We don't know how many hostages. This is the visiting hour. The bad guys? We don't know either. We have no access to the building.”

It didn't take long for her to be ready and leave her flat. She seems to break her records each time. She flew into her car and drove faster than Dash.

“Tell me something you do know, then.”  
“They stole the meds.”  
“The meds? THE meds?”  
“Yes, THE meds!”

She sighed. Deeply. That the meds were stolen were her worst nightmare. She knew that the next events would be quite unpleasant. Her brain was still scheming all possible scenarios, that now drastically reduced, thanks to the meds. How to protect all the people in the hospital? How to protect her colleagues, her team, herself? She wasn’t feeling useless. Not yet. But she has no time. So quick actions were required.

“Right. Call him.”  
“Sorry, Captain. I am not sure I heard correctly?”  
“Come on. Don't make me repeat myself. He's needed.”  
“Yes, Captain.”

She arrived and stepped out of her car. Screening the area, she noticed a few haggard people, wandering around aimlessly, with their lifeless eyes.

“Hi, Carl. Who are these people? The ones close to the bench and on the back street?”  
“Anja, my dear. You should sleep more. No one is there...”  
And that took her aback.

“I'm not sleep deprived. I just need some rest. But, well, never mind.”

Please hurry...  
“Captain. Here he is.”

He was stunning. Gorgeous. Deadly gorgeous. Like all the people of his race. Adding to this, he has the intellect and the brain.

“Good evening, Honey.”  
“We have a situation. You are required to collaborate / please cooperate.”  
“Dear, your wish is my command. You don't need to be so formal. Please enlighten me.”

She sighed once more.

“A hospital. Seven floors. Fifty rooms per floor. Three nurses per floor. The security team is on the ground floor. They are 2. Yes, only 2 officers for the whole building! Don't look at me like that. I'm not the HR!”  
She goes on, giving a detailed description of the situation, composition of the crooked guys, their physical characteristics, where they are located, their moves. Well everything that could help him. Carl and the others were speechless. How did their captain figure all this out? Does she have any involvement? Not possible. But... How? When did she get all this information? It was obviously not the time and place to press on the issue. Therefore, they kept quiet. When she finished, she looked at him a little worried. He was satisfied and smiled at her.

“You also saw the haggard people.”  
“Don't tell me. They are freaking me out.”  
“Of course. I'm going now. When I come back, I want us to live together. Just like before.”  
“Nothing will be like before, Čillian.”

He stopped and smiled at her again.

“Glad, you remember my name.”  
“Don't be silly!”  
“I'm serious. I won't take no for an answer.”  
“I know. I still say that nothing will be like before.”  
“So, let's spice it up.”  
“Go away.”  
“Your wish is my command.”

He bowed and entered the hospital.

Everyone and everything was tense, heavy. Wind blew. Darkness came. Then, thunders broke. People started to shout all at once at the change of the weather forecast. Only Anya didn’t move. Despite her, she was for waiting for Čillian’s return.

“You're taking too long.”

And then, the doors of the hospital opened and let people out. But what kind of people. Their skins were burned, or completely white. Some were looking absent-minded. Others were hysterical. None were blind. None were deaf. All were well aware of their surroundings, that weather which worsened their condition. She ran towards them, tried to direct them to a shelter where her unit was ready to take care of them. As the head of the medical unit, she is not allowed to let her feelings take control of her. So, she worked, treated continuously, simultaneously. All that was required by a military doctor. And then, Čillian left the hospital. She never knew when, but she had an idea how. She knew he will come to claim her. Eventually. But, honestly, she wasn't looking forward to it.

When the situation calmed down, the hospital was investigated. They found the crooked guys in a not very enviable position. And nothing on what had happened transpired. The meds were nowhere to be found. No indication of what could have happened to them was found either.  
Anja sighed. “Honestly, incidents like this is starting to become a habit of mine.”  
She laughed. Then returned home. To fall asleep.

“Good evening, Dear.  
“You don't know when to give up.”  
"I'm afraid this is not a part of my vocabulary.”  
“Can I at least say goodbye?”  
“You stayed in this world longer than you should have. Let’s go back together.”  
“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
